The Road to Torchwood
by Glic
Summary: Torchwood meets the Road to El Dorado. Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo are on their way back to Spain, but find themselves in Cardiff in the 21st century with the Torchwood team.
1. We're gonna need a bigger boat

This is Torchwood meets the guys from The Road To El Dorado. Miguel, Tulio, Chel and Altivo are on their way back to Spain, but wake up in Cardiff in the 21st century with the Torchwood Team. It was a little idea that just popped into my head and I just had to write it. This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not sure it's very good... but I rather like it! This is just chapter one and I'd appreciate any reviews with comments and/or criticisms to let me know how you like it. I'll add the next chapter soon, hopefully! - Glic

* * *

They arrived on the beach at nightfall, and looked out to the sea. It was peaceful, but something was wrong, and they all realised what it was at once. Silence fell between them as they looked at each other. The girl, Chel, was the first to speak up:  
"So, uh, how do we get outta here?" She asked the two men standing either side of her. She couldn't believe that they had all forgotten to find a way off this island, since they had crashed their ship to block Cortes' path to El Dorado, the city of gold. Miguel looked towards his partner-in-crime, Tulio. After all, it was he who came up with the plans. Tulio had gotten them out of many tight situations; it had been his idea to crash the ship, even though it had cost him so much gold.  
Tulio looked thoughtful as his eyes scanned the beach, looking for anything that could help. His eyes fell upon the rowboat several meters away, washed up on the sands. It wasn't in the best condition, but it was a boat, wasn't it? He turned to the others: "The rowboat! It's still there," he said, pointing towards it, "And it got us here, it can get us home!" Miguel and Altivo, the horse, exchanged weary looks, clearly remembering their disastrous journey on their way to find El Dorado, in which they got thrown in the brig of Cortes' ship, escaped with a rowboat – this rowboat – and rapidly proceeded to get caught up in a storm and lose all of their supplies and therefore nearly go mad from drinking the seawater. It had been a stroke of luck when they washed up on this island and, using the map that Miguel had managed to keep despite the storm, find El Dorado.

Chel on the other hand, having had little experience with the ocean, ran over to the small boat to examine it. It was barely big enough to hold the three of them, plus the horse. Even she could see it wouldn't be able to carry them all the way to Spain. Besides, they didn't have any supplies this time round either.

Tulio looked at the expressions on his partners' faces, and threw his arms up in frustration. "Well what do you suggest? I don't see anything better around here!" He exclaimed and began to pace as the others remained silent.

"What about that?" Chel said, after several minutes. Tulio looked up to see what she was looking at and his eyes sparkled as a new plan formed in his mind.

* * *

So far, so good, thought Tulio. His mind kept going over all the problems that could arise, but for the moment everything was okay. Well, if being cramped in a small area with two other people and a horse, in total darkness, could be considered okay. They were stowaways on Cortes' ship, their small rowboat abandoned on the sea after they had caught up with the large vessel. He hadn't yet thought about how they would get off the ship once they reached Spain, but he felt confident that they could sneak off in all the hustle and bustle of unloading. Or at least, that was what he told Miguel and Chel.

* * *

The sky was clear and the water calm, and Tulio looked around to see three faces glaring at him. Okay, so his plan hadn't worked. And yes, they were now floating in the middle of the ocean, with no land in sight, but it could be worse, right?

"What a great plan that was, Tulio." Miguel said to him, his voice filled with sarcasm, "Almost as sensational as your plan to row back to Spain."  
"Well I'm sorry!" Tulio snapped back. "But I didn't hear you coming up with any plans..."

"Guys!" Chel interrupted. "Stop fighting. We need to get to land, and you two are only wasting energy." The two fell silent, knowing she was right. They had all feared the worst when light flooded their hiding place, followed by a dark figure blocking the entrance. It wasn't long before they were hauled overboard. It had been a bit of a shock when the horse had followed them, apparently of his own choice. _Stupid animal_, thought Chel, but she couldn't blame him for his loyalty.  
And then, of course, they noticed the grey clouds that began creeping through the sky.  
_Great, _was the thought than ran through all their minds, even Altivo.

_I just had to say – well, think – that it couldn't get any worse, didn't I?... _was the thought that followed this in Tulio's mind.

* * *

"Jack!" Toshiko called across the Hub. "I've detected Rift activity." She said, without looking up from her monitors. In seconds, Captain Jack Harkness was standing behind her, his eyes moving quickly over the screen, taking in the location of the Rift activity. "Tosh, you stay here and keep an eye out for any more activity." He turned to the others who had grouped around them, knowing they would be needed. "You three with me." He said. Together, Jack, Gwen, Owen and Ianto raced towards the sleek, black SUV. It was always stored with emergency equipment, weapons, a medical kit and anything else they might need. It wasn't long before they had reached the site where Tosh had registered the activity. Something had come through the Rift, but not one of them expected anything like what they found. As if from nowhere, three bodies had washed up in Cardiff. And... a horse? There was nothing else out of place in the area – no aliens to be seen - and this was definitely strange, so Owen – as the medic for the team - bent down to examine the bodies. As he did so, one of them, the one in the red top, coughed up water and sat up slowly, holding his head.

"Who are you?" Miguel asked, seeing the four people crowding over him. The reply, of course, meant nothing to him. But then, it wouldn't mean anything to most people.

"We're Torchwood."


	2. Welcome to the 21st century

Note: I'd like to thank ArtificialAorta for her lovely review of chapter one, it really encouraged me to write this chapter so quickly.  
I'd also like to thank Sir-Henry for discussing plot ideas with me and putting up with my ranting. And to you, the reader, for reading this! Love you alll!!!!  
Please review as I'd love to hear any comments and/or criticisms about my work.  
Thanks! -Glic

* * *

Jack and the others sat across the table from the people who had found themselves nearly five hundred years in the future. He had just explained everything to them – where they were, what Torchwood was, and how the Rift had pulled them from their own time into the 21st century. They all looked stunned and not quite sure how to deal with the situation. Jack thought it odd that even the horse looked shocked; it acted so human-like. The one in the blue, _Tulio_, he thought, looked at him after a moment. "If you'd excuse us for a moment." He said, as the man stood up and motioned for his friends to follow him out of the room.

* * *

"So, uh, what now?" Miguel asked, looking at Tulio. He was still trying to absorb the information they had been given, but he was looking on it with a sense of excitement. A whole new adventure, even greater than their last! And the best bit was that they weren't criminals here – all their crimes had been forgotten five hundred years ago. Chel looked equally excited, but Tulio had a look of worry on his face. He began pacing.

"We have nowhere to go, we have no money, and we don't know anything about this place!" He said to them at last. Trust Tulio to look on the bad side of things.

"These people – Torchwood – it seems like they will help us. Besides, look at it like another adventure!" Miguel replied enthusiastically.

"Great. And look where our last adventure got us..." was Tulio's sarcastic response. However, despite Tulio's arguments, there wasn't much else they could do but trust these 'Torchwood' people.

* * *

Ianto had just shown them to the Safe House where they would be staying, and was now taking them around Cardiff to get them used to their new surroundings. They had left Altivo at the Hub; it would have looked peculiar walking a horse round Cardiff.

"Will you be able to look after him?" Miguel had asked, his voice full of concern.  
"Well, we manage to look after a pterodactyl okay." Had been Ianto's response, "I don't see how a horse could be much harder." He laughed at their looks of disbelief when he mentioned Myfanwy, the pterodactyl Torchwood had taken into their care. They would have a lot to get used to in this world. Even more than most people – they had to cope with the knowledge of aliens and the Rift.

Before they left, Ianto did some hasty shopping to get some clothes for them to wear so they didn't stand out. Their outfits weren't exactly typical around Cardiff... especially with what Chel was wearing. And so, now they knew where they would be staying, he took them shopping so they could choose their own clothes. Also, it would be a useful lesson for them to see how to deal with shops. It would also be a good chance for Ianto to assess how they well they would fit into this time period.

He handed them each some money and briefly explained how much each note was worth. Tulio took the money eagerly, then turned it over, looking somewhat disappointed.  
"There's no gold, this can't be worth very much." He said.

"Actually, it's worth quite a lot." Ianto corrected him. Something about the other man told Ianto that gold was his passion. Well, he would just have to get used to this type of money.

* * *

Apart from a slight problem with Tulio trying to haggle with the cashier in Tesco when they did their grocery shopping and getting escorted from the shop by security guards, it all went well. They were settled in their house and Ianto had returned to the Hub to deal with the horse, Altivo. And to see Jack, of course. Miguel and Tulio seemed like good guys to Ianto, but the girl, Chel, had been awfully quiet. He wasn't sure whether it was part of her personality or a reaction to such a sudden change in her life. He made a note to check on this with Tulio – he seemed closest to her.

* * *

Miguel was buzzing with energy when they got to their new home. There had been so much to see, it was amazing! Tulio was still sceptical, but that was to be expected. Miguel looked up to see him still muttering about the incident at Tesco. Chel had been fairly quiet though. She was probably just adjusting in her own way; he still wasn't too familiar with her ways yet. There was something not quite right though, something that felt out of place. "Tulio," he called out to his friend. "What do you think Spain is like now?" He realised he missed the warm climate; it had been cold and wet all day. The man Ianto had said that that was typical weather here.

Tulio thought for a moment before he replied, "I don't know Miguel. It's probably still warmer there than it is here," The cold had got to him too, "but who can say how much it has changed?"

"I never even got to see Spain back in our own time." Chel said, sadly. She had been confined to El Dorado her whole life. "But I would love to see it, even now." She said, and at that moment the three of them made up their minds. They would return to Spain.

* * *

Jack greeted Ianto with a quick hug and a kiss. "You should be at home." He said, accusingly.

"I know, but I came to check on Altivo." Ianto replied, looking around for the horse.

"Altivo's fine; I know how to look after a horse, Ianto."

At the sound of his name, the horse came trotting into sight. Ianto looked at him, his eyes taking in the sight before him and turned back to Jack.  
"You braided his mane?" He asked, as he began to laugh. Jack looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, it didn't seem right that his mane was so messy with those gold shoes..." He replied sheepishly, looking at the horse's hooves. His excuses were drowned out by Ianto's laughter.

* * *

Note: Thanks for reading! The next chapter will hopefully be up in a few days. Should definately be up on Friday :)  
-Glic


	3. Just one week

Note: Sorry this is a couple of days late, but I got distracted writing 'Darkness' and then reading some fics... I'd also like to make a couple of apologies about the story so far:  
1) There isn't much interaction between the Torchwood team and El Dorado guys.  
2) Pretty much all we've seen of Torchood has been Jack and Ianto  
3) The scenes have been pretty short  
and finally 4) this chapter didn't have much happening.  
In answer to all these I just have to say that that is the way the story has turned out, but all of these will be fixed later on. More interaction, team members, action and lengthier scenes to come! Next chapter soon, hopefully!

Please review this! Reviews make the world go round *nodnod*

* * *

Ianto sat at his computer and thought over the day's events. Somehow, the task of looking after the Spaniards seemed to have fallen to him. But then, he was the logical choice. The others were all busy with their own tasks, so it was left to the tea-boy to look after things when all the excitement was gone. He didn't really mind though – he liked helping people. Currently he was searching for stables: the Hub wasn't the ideal place to house a horse. Unfortunately, finding an appropriate stables was proving difficult. It had to be fairly nearby as Miguel would want to see Altivo often, but it also had to be relatively inexpensive, as Torchwood could not afford to pay the fees of some of the places he had found. To add to these problems, Altivo had those golden horse shoes and simply refused (though how a horse could refuse, he didn't know) to have them removed, even temporarily. This brought up questions with some of the places he had checked, questions he didn't want to answer. It hadn't helped that Jack had increased the horse's ego by braiding his mane and telling him what a fine horse he was. Ianto shook his head but couldn't help letting out a laugh at the memory. When his laughter turned into a yawn he checked the clock on his computer – it was 3am. He could continue his search tomorrow. Well, today technically, but whatever. He needed sleep.

* * *

Jack woke up on the couch and yawned. Altivo was sleeping on the floor next to him. He had stayed up just talking to the horse; he seemed so human-like it was easy to just keep chatting to him. Suddenly Ianto was beside him, holding a mug of coffee.

"Keep that up and I might start to get a bit jealous." Ianto said, indicating Altivo on the floor. Jack made a face at him, but took the coffee gratefully.  
"How are the others doing?" He asked.  
"I was just about to go check on them." Ianto replied. "I just saw you waking up so I thought I would give you your coffee first." Jack smiled his thanks as he had some of his drink. He didn't know how he had managed without Ianto's coffee before: the man was a genius.  
Then Ianto said goodbye and left to go and check on Miguel, Tulio and Chel. This would give Jack time to get himself ready before the others arrived for work.

* * *

Ianto arrived at the safe house where Miguel, Tulio and Chel were staying. It wasn't where he would choose to live, but it was too bad. He knocked on the door and was invited in by Chel. He asked them some questions to which they happily replied: they understood the money; they had successfully gone shopping by themselves; and they had worked out how to use the coffee machine that Ianto had made sure every safe house had. They seemed to have settled down well enough, considering they had only been in this time for a day. However, all three looked as though they had something they wanted to say. In the end, it was Tulio who cleared his throat and made the announcement.  
"We would like to return to Spain." He said. Ianto nodded in reply – he had been expecting this. It was only natural after all, even if it was a different time, Spain was still their home.

"It will take some time to get accommodation for you out there as Torchwood doesn't usually deal with other countries, but we should be able to set you up out there." He said after a moment. The others accepted this as they were pleased just to know that they would be back in their home country soon. Chel even went so far as to hug Ianto. Of course, Ianto thought, the main problem would be getting Jack to let him go out to Spain with them – they would need someone to help settle them down. Oh well, he would deal with Jack later. He spent a while longer with them, explaining more about the world as it now was to them. They had been particularly interested in casinos – it seemed they were big on gambling. It was nearing 2 o'clock when Ianto finally left. He explained that he had other work he needed to get done, and promised to be back tomorrow to discuss the details of going to Spain.

He returned to the Hub to speak to Jack about Spain. As soon as he stepped through the door a voice called out to him:  
"Ah, the tea-boy has returned! Now, where is my coffee?" It just had to be Owen. Ianto simply rolled his eyes as he moved towards the coffee machine. He wouldn't have bothered, but if he brought Jack a coffee it would put him in a better mood. Instead, he decided to give Owen decaf. Having seen Tosh and Gwen in the Hub as well, he made them coffee too. He gave everyone their drinks and continued up to Jack's office. Jack ginned when Ianto knocked and entered the office, and his eyes brightened when he saw the mug in his hand.  
"Perfect timing Ianto!" He said as he relieved him of the mug. "So, how'd it go?"

Ianto decided to just get it out. "They want to go back to Spain, it's their home. And I want to go with them. Only for a week!" He added quickly, not wanting to worry Jack. Jack frowned and thought for a moment, whilst Ianto waited anxiously for his reply.

"Just one week?" Ianto nodded. Jack thought for a moment more before giving Ianto a stern look. "As long as you are back in one week, not a minute longer, you can go." He could tell it was something Ianto really wanted to do, and it was only for a week after all. He could last that long without Ianto, he was really busy with his project at the moment anyway... Though he wasn't sure how well he would cope without Ianto's coffee.

Ianto smiled and thanked Jack, giving him a hug. "I won't be gone long." He promised.

"When will you leave?"

"As soon as I can, we need to find somewhere for them to live first."

"Well, get on with your research then." He said, and kissed Ianto before letting him leave.


End file.
